Tempus Fugio
by endlessdreamer13
Summary: It wouldn’t stop. It would never stop and they were all dead and only she could fix it. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

b>Tempus Fugio /b>

* * *

Disclaimer: Alas, I sadly do not own the Teen Titans

Summary: It wouldn't stop. It would never stop and they were all dead and only she could fix it.

Rating: PG:13

* * *

It hurt. It hurt in and out and it wouldn't stop. She gasped and fell to the ground, her legs finally giving out on her.

The snow was cold, but she didn't feel it. There was nothing left. There was nothing left to fight for. They were all gone and there was nothing that she could do.

Her hand slowly uncurled. She stared at the torn and burned photo, the last reminder of her friends.

A sob ripped through her mouth, breaking the silence around her. She could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks; she made no move to wipe them away. That wasn't something she needed to do. She needed to feel. She needed to be.

She needed her friends.

* * *

It was cold. There was nothing she could do. It…it was asleep for the moment, and that was the best thing that she could hope for. It gave her a chance to prepare. Rest. Her eyes fought for the chance to close. Not yet, she thought. She couldn't give in yet.

She coughed. Hard. Her eye barely focused on the blood on her hand. She was tired, broken, wounded, bloody, injured, sick, and…and probably dying.

* * *

She jerked up, pain ripping through her broken body. "What," she croaked, "What are _you_ doing here?"

A masked figure shuffled over towards her from the other side of the cave. "I lived," came its mechanical reply. The person made to remove the mask.

"Don't."

The figure stopped. "I'm sure you wished you had one."

Silence.

She let out a whimper as she slowly laid herself back down.

"I could help you, you know," came a new voice.

She scowled. "And what, have me end up like _her_?" She tilted her head toward the stiff, mechanical figure. "I'd rather die."

"Which you probably will," he said, a slight smile in his voice.

She sighed. "I know. But it's better than being that."

The figure that was being discussed came forward and took The Girl's leg into her lap, surveying the damage. "It was bad before," it said stiffly, "but after this, you'll probably never be able to walk on it again. The muscles are way to torn." It stared down at her leg, a giant metal shard imbedded in the calf.

She studied the figure. There was a mask plastered onto its face. It was dressed in one of Slade's old apprentice suits. Most of its body was mechanical having been destroyed. There were wires sticking out of her skull and there was a bit of stubble on the top of its head, showing where its hair had once been.

She sighed. "Terra, just take it out."

Terra nodded. "This will hurt." She gestured to the leg. The Girl nodded.

The man stepped forward. "Don't forget this." He put the old rag into her hands. I'd never want your sick, twisted love, she thought to him.

The rag went into her mouth and she bit down onto it.

Without warning, Terra's robotic hand grasped the piece of debris and yanked it out.

The Girl bit down and screamed.

* * *

"Here." A bowl of water appeared before her lips. She glared up at Slade, drinking what had been offered.

"Any luck?" She asked, her good eye searching the 'room' for Terra. Thankfully, the robotic girl was gone.

"Not much I'm afraid." He chuckled. "Everyone's still dead."

"Who would have thought that I'd end up spending the rest of my days with you?"

The man grinned. "Who would have thought that_ you_ would agree to be my apprentice?"

"I'm _not_ your apprentice, _Deathstroke," _she hissed.

"If thinking that makes it any easier, then by all means, keep telling yourself that."

She sighed. Her eye looked towards the cave entrance. "It's snowing again." Her voice, as always, came out cold, empty, and croaky.

"You miss them."

"Yes." Her arm hurt, phantom pains. She rubbed the stub anyway.

"I could make you a new arm." His gaze rested on her stub. Her half arm.

"No." She wouldn't ever trust Slade that much, enough to let him rebuild her body, make her like Terra.

It was quiet. Then, "I'd like to get some sleep."

"I'll go see if I can find Terra, see if anything new has turned up." Slade pulled the mask over his face, then left.

She rolled over, her body lying across the snow. She shivered.

She closed her eyes, letting the tears fall. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to keep herself warm.

She missed them, all of them. _Robin, Gar, Cyborg…Kory…_

They were all dead and gone though. They'd left her alone.

She wished for death. Death would release her from this half life. The pain would be gone and she'd finally be able to see them again.

But she couldn't allow herself to go until she'd fixed things.

* * *

"Breakfast?" He asked it almost childishly.

"Thanks." She accepted the plate of…whatever it was, from him.

"You doing any better?"

She nodded. There was silence. It was so funny she almost laughed. Here she was, working side by side by once-enemies: Terra, Slade, and Mammoth.

Robin must be rolling in his grave.

* * *

It hurt. There was an emptiness. _Kory._ If she ever managed to fix things she'd go shopping, she'd try on all the pink fuzzy clothes that Kory had wanted. She'd let them do each other's hair. She'd let them do each other's nails.

She'd hold Kory in her arms and never let go.

* * *

She slowly limped through the snow, her ears painfully aware of each crunch the snow made. She wanted to go to the Tower. It was to far though. She'd never make it. She had enough common sense not to risk it.

Her ears twitched. She froze, waiting for whatever was there to reveal itself.

_Chhsiiisssss_

Its body wriggled itself free of the snow and lunged itself towards her. Her hand somehow found its way to her sword and the thing was dead before either knew it.

It was small, and, she hoped, edible, because the little that she'd had to eat wasn't holding her, and the last meal she'd had was two weeks ago. It was becoming too hard to think.

She stared at the worm like creature. Then she ate it.

* * *

"Welcome back." Slade said, a mocking tone in his voice. She glared at him. "I'm just trying to be polite. You could have some manners."

She said nothing.

"I guess I'll leave you to your depression then."

* * *

"I miss them."

She looked over to Mammoth. "I…I miss my friends too."

Mammoth was really like a little boy, wanting to hold the hand of someone stronger and wiser. Jinx and Gizmo had been the perfect pair to bring out the beast in him. With her, he was just a lost little boy.

One would think she was getting attached.

* * *

Clang! Clang!

"I think that's enough for today." Slade said, lowering her sword. She followed in suite. He sat down. "Tired?"

She glared at him.

"Hungry?" He out on old candy bar to her, probably a stale one. Even if it was, it was pretty much gourmet. "I found it earlier today."

She stared at him._ Why?_ Why was he doing this for her? The training she could understand. Him helping her injuries she could understand. But there were times when she seemed almost like a friend, like a father.

He'd lost all of his children. Pushed them too far and in the end, whether or not they still stood by his side, they died. He'd found Robin, who, she believed, reminded him of one of his children. Then Terra came, and he tried yet again. He'd lost another child.

And now there was her.

She accepted candy.

* * *

The sky was still dark. Then again, it was always dark. A blackish-red. Hellish.

Her skin had grown to be almost white. I look like a ghost, she thought.

* * *

She needed to get to the Tower. If she could get there and find her books…_if _she could find the right book.

"I want to go to the Tower." She said.

Slade looked over to her. "You'll get killed."

She sighed, "That's the problem."

"That's how…Jinx got killed." Mammoth grew quiet, thinking bout the suicide mission that The Girl and Jinx had gone on. The Girl had lost her arm and Jinx had been killed.

There had been other attempts as well.

She was quiet. Terra stood up. "I'll go." Everyone stared at her. She never volunteered for anything. Then again, she was little more than a machine now. Her mechanical voice gained no emotion. "I…I'm willing to risk it."

She stared at Terra. And she knew. This is no was for her to live, she thought. Terra didn't care about dying. She was living even less of a life then _she_ was. And if her death allowed the rest of them a chance to fix things…

The Girl allowed a small smile to slide onto her face. "We'll leave at 'daybreak'."

* * *

The two women set off, with barely a day's provisions. But, chances were that both would die, and there was no point in allowing food to go to waste.

She turned to Terra. "It's going to be hard getting past all the demons."

Terra nodded, wires bobbing on the top of her head. "I know." She paused. "I…I'd prefer it to be me if one of us has to go."

"I know."

* * *

They made it to the edge of the 'lake' without any interference. With the nonstop flow of snow, the lake had frozen, and many of the areas were thin.

Terra turned to her with a weak smile. "Do you think you can manage?"

The Girl Stood still a moment. "I'm not sure. I can try though. It's better than risking the lake. Or whatever's under it." She limped behind the robotic girl and looped her arms through the other girl's, clasping her hands together over Terra's chest, making sure that she had a firm grip.

She closed her eyes, trying to summon the strength that she needed. She had grown weak, both physically and emotionally. Her body…didn't take well to her using her powers.

She slowly felt her feet lift the ground and she silently thanked every deity that she could remember that Terra didn't weigh anything near what Cyborg had.

The two of them slowly began levitating across the lake, many times coming dangerously close to the surface.

The Girl could feel her nose bleeding, her head getting light. "I…don't…I don't know if…I can make it," she gasped.

"You have to," came the mechanical reply, but for once, she could hear the emotions hidden beneath the voice. "If you crash us, we'll get eaten."

"I…know!"

They were close. But she knew she wouldn't make it. Better remember those lessons Slade gave you, she told herself.

She slowly managed to bring the two of them higher into the air. Then she pushed the two of them forward and let them fall.

They made it to the shore. They landed hard, and she cried out as her leg was crushed beneath her.

She slowly sat up, wincing in pain. Terra leaned over to examine the injury. "It's broken."

The Girl cursed under her breath.

_Chhissss._

Terra's eyes darted around.

_Chhissss._

The Girl's good eye darted around.

_Chhissss._

The Girl screamed, her body falling to the cold ground. Terra lunged forward, grabbing the mutant worm, squeezing it, trying to get it to let go of The Girl's leg. Another worm came out from its place under the snow, slithering towards the two.

Terra managed to pull the worm away from The Girl, it teeth pulling a giant chunk of meat off her legs.

The Girl screamed in pain, then pushed Terra down as another worm lunged at them. "This is not going to work."

Terra nodded. "Agreed." She leaned forward and scooped The Girl up into her arms and began to run.

They made it into the Tower. It was the first time in years that either of them head been there.

Both women were bruised and bloodied. Terra was in desperate need of repairs, though there was nothing unusual about that. She always needed repairs after 'Tower attempts'.

"It's dark." The Girl almost laughed at herself. She'd dreamed of this moment and 'it's dark' was the only thing that she could say? Hah!

"Yeah."

The two women began walking. Terra practically had to carry her companion though. The Girl's injuries were so bad that she could barely stand.

They made it upstairs with miner interference.

Both sighed as they passed through the living room. The TV hadn't been touched in years. It was just sitting there, collecting dust.

The room was unnaturally quiet.

The Girl choked back a sigh. "Let's go." Terra reluctantly went.

The Girl stopped them outside one of the bedrooms. "I…I just want to see it. Please?"

They went in.

The room hadn't been touched, like the rest of the Tower.

The windows were broken and the room smelled old and moldy.

"Kory…" she whimpered.

Terra…hugged her.

The two continued on.

"Here's my room." The Girl opened the door. Like the other room, this one too smelled old and moldy. It was unnaturally dark.

The Girl hobbled over to the bookshelf. She turned to Terra, who held a flashlight. "Help me find something that could be useful. Terra sat herself down beside her companion and the two began to read. Every now and then Terra would stand, grab another armful of books from the shelf, and place them back on the floor for the two of them to search through.

They ended up with a few protection and attack spells. The Girl tore them from the book.

The two left without another word.

Terra kept her flashlight trained in front of them.

_Chhissss._

Both women momentarily stiffened. Terra quickly lifted The Girl into her arms and ducked inside the nearest room.

They slowly looked around, seeing where they were.

Robin's trophy room.

Both Terra and The Girl looked around, memories flooding through them. They could hear the hissing from outside the door. Thankfully the worms hadn't figured out that they could knock the door down.

"What's this?"

The Girl's good eye looked to where Terra was standing.

"Why would Robin keep a clock in here?" The Girl could hear the humor through the mechanical voice.

"It's…" shock ran through her. "Kory got it…it…it took her to the future." Terra stared at The Girl. "And the past."

* * *

Mammoth's eyes widened in surprise. "You're back! Both of you!" He ran forward and scooped each woman under each arm. "What's that?" He gestured to the clock.

The Girl's eyes sparkled. "Our salvation."

* * *

"Who's gonna go?" Mammoth questioned.

"Her, of course." Slade gestured toward The Girl.

She stared at the ex-villain. "Why me? Don't you want to go?" Why would Slade give up an opportunity like this?

The old man sighed. "I'm old now. And I probably won't live much longer."

"The same goes for me." She said.

He glared at her a moment. "You have the best chance of getting the Titans to help. They wouldn't ever trust me."

"I'm not a teenager any more."

Slade sighed. "I found a spell. It won't work on me. You have the ability for it to work on you."

She eyed him suspiciously. "What is it?"

"A glamour of sorts." A pause. "We enchant an item, and as long as that item is worn, and recharged every so often, it will change it's wearer into another form."

"I won't be me?"

"There can't be two of you."

She sighed. "What will we use?"

Slade held out a ring. "It…It belonged to my wife."

She stared at him. "I…can't take that."

"You can and you will. Give it to your Kory. Don't let it be wasted on this

world." He paused. "It will also convince the 'me' of the past to help you."

"Alright."

The Girl stood there, the ring on her palm.

"Now," Slade began, "picture in your mind what you'd like to look like. You know that you can't change yourself too much." She nodded. "Now put the ring on."

She complied.

She felt a tingle, then…she felt normal again. She looked at herself.

She was a few inches shorter (for she'd grown over the years). She was still missing part of her arm and her right eye was still useless, lying beneath the bandage on her face. Her hair was black and went down to her waist. It would need to be cut to the middle of her back, she decided. Her eye (for one couldn't see the other) was green. Her skin had remained white.

"You need a name." Mammoth piped in.

"Yes," Terra agreed. "You can't use your old name."

"I think Rose would be pretty." Slade said.

She glared at him. "I'm not using your daughter's name!"

She sighed. "Angela." A pause. "It was…my mother's original name."

"Your superhero name?" Mammoth asked.

"That's an easy one," Terra said. "Ghost. It matches her skin perfectly."

The Girl nodded. "Ghost it is." She reached for the clock.

"Before you leave," Slade interrupted, "I've…got a few things to give you." She looked at him questioningly. Her grabbed something from the floor. An arm. "I got this from a demon." It was large and long. "I can put it on you."

The Girl agreed and held out her arm. Slade sewed it on. The Girl could feel the nerves connecting to her.

Slade smiled. "It will take a few days before it properly works. Next," He slowly took his eye patch off. "I'd like for you to wear it. You can't go around in those shabby bandages." And The Girl, who refused to have anything that reminded her of Slade, took the eye patch. He sighed. "And last…I have a way for Terra to go with you. I know you won't like it, but I can…download her into a chip…put it into your head."

The Girl…Angela…turned to look at Terra, who clearly expected her to refuse, for Angela would never let Slade 'fix' her body in any mechanical way.

But Terra was Angela's friend. Angela…loved Terra. They were…sisers.

"Yes."

And it was done.

* * *

'_You ready?' _

_She could hear Terra's voice again, her real one, full of all emotions, and in that moment she knew that she'd made the right choice. 'Yeah. See you on the other side…Tara Markov.'_

_There was a smile in her voice. 'You too, Raven.'_

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Tempus Fugio**

* * *

**Part Two**

* * *

Cyborg grinned. "I kicked yet butt. Again!" The gigantic teen through his arms up in victory.

Beastboy scowled. "You were just lucky."

"Will you two _please_ try to let me concentrate?" Raven glared at the duo.

Beastboy pouted. "Aww, c'mon Rae." His face lit into a grin. He held the controller out to her. "Why don't you try?"

"Video games are pointless." She left.

* * *

She sighed, seeing Starfire happily enjoying herself attempting to cook one of her…meals.

Starfire was…beautiful, and there was no way that she'd ever look at her the way she wanted her to.

Raven was just 'the friend'.

Life could really suck sometimes.

* * *

Robin grinned. Another good day for training, he thought. Cyborg had fixed the obstacle course up, and they could all have a go at it.

Of course, all he had to do was pull the two boys away from their games, Raven from her book, and Starfire from her…whatever.

He was about to go and tell the team to go out back, when the doorbell rang. Of course, living where they lived and doing what they did, people didn't generally use the doorbell.

Robin frowned and shrugged, then made his way downstairs to see who had come calling.

She was short. Probably just barely five feet. Her long black hair was tied in a loose ponytail. She had one piercing green eye; the other was hidden behind an eye patch. She bounced nervously on her heels, her cargo pants, practically dragging on the ground. The sleeveless shirt she wore showed off a variety of scars.

It was her left arm that drew his attention. Up to the elbow, it looked perfectly normal, then…it was large and bulgy and several inches longer than her other arm. It looked like it belonged to some kind of monster.

He managed to tear his eyes from her arm and back to her face. It was white. Her skin was white.

He met the oddest people.

He was just…staring at her. It made her nervous. Yeah, she knew that she didn't look much like a superhero. Her outfit alone…before she'd left they'd managed to find her a decent thing to wear. Of course, they'd stripped it off of a corpse.

Her hair was a mess, just quickly thrown together. Her shoes didn't properly fit and she wasn't in the best condition.

Her nervousness grew.

Robin held out a hand. "Uh…hi?" It was too late, he realized, that he'd held out his left arm, meaning that her left arm would be obligated to shake it.

She must have somehow seen his distress, for she, using her right arm, reached out and shook right.

"Are you…lost?" She shook her head. "I'm Robin."

She smiled. "I know." He looked at her. "I'd like to be a Teen Titan."

He stared at her. "What?" Normally new recruits came out of nowhere; they didn't use the door.

She looked at him as though he were an idiot. "I want to be a Titan."

* * *

"Uh…"

The group turned to look at them as they entered the living room. "Uh…guys? This is…."

The girl smiled, barely, "Ghost."

"Ghost," Robin finished. "She wants to join the team." He gestured to his friends. "These are-"

"Beastboy, Cyborg, and...K-Starfire." She said, an odd tone in her voice as she finished.

Beastboy slowly inched towards her. "You're not secretly working for any of our enemies, are you?"

"No," was her reply.

The Titans stared at Beastboy. "What?"

Raven stepped forward, almost as though she were in a daze. "We've had some trouble with that." She stared at the newcomer, hard.

She could handle it of course. She knew how to handle herself.

_'That didn't sound right.' Terra chirped_.

As a teenager, she'd been intimidating, she knew that. And she knew that dealing with her younger self would prove difficult, for she was naturally suspicious.

Not to mention neither would probably feel at ease with one another, considering that she didn't belong here.

"Hello." She held her hand out for Raven to shake.

She got clobbered instead.

"Hello!" Starfire began joyfully. "Where do you come from? What is your favorite color? Will you be my friend?"

Ghost was pretty sure her face was beat red. "Uh…Here, blue…sure."

Ghost got squished again. "Hello new friend!"

Beastboy grinned. "She does that a lot."

"So, Ghost, what can you do?" Robin questioned.

Ghost shrugged. "I can 'move' objects, pass through walls, and hold my own in a hand to hand fight." She didn't mention the flying. She didn't want to seem too similar to Raven.

Cyborg grinned. "Let's see."

Ghost sighed, thankful once again for the glamour. She flicked her wrist and a boulder levitated in the air, surrounded by a white aura. Of course, it had Terra who chose for her to move the rock.

Then she sunk her self into the ground.

She reappeared behind Beastboy. "Boo." He jumped. And gave a girly squeak. She chuckled.

"New friend Ghost," Starfire began, "will you join me later in the braiding of the hair?"

Raven glared at them, jealousy shooting out of her eyes in daggers.

"Sure."

* * *

Angela sighed, slowly sitting herself down in what had once been Terra's room. _'Home sweet home!'_

"So tired." She'd spent the last few hours with Kory. Of course, before that, she'd spent at least an hour in the shower scrubbing all the grime from her hair in preparation for her time with the other hair.

_'You know, we've got ourselves a very odd love triangle here.'_

"Uh huh." Angela shrugged. "I guess that's another reason why people don't travel through time."

She looked down at her new outfit. She wore a sleeveless black leotard with a belt on her waist. She wore a pair of cargo pants that were tied at the knee and tucked into her black boots. She wore one biker glove on her good arm. The eye patch was still on her face.

_'Raven?' Her voice was small this time._

"Yeah?"

'_What's going to happen to us once we've fixed everything?'_

She didn't know.

* * *

"New girl's getting along pretty well." Cyborg through a quick glance over his shoulder, then went back to his game.

"Not with Raven." Robin replied.

"Nah, Ghost seems to know how to handle her."

Robin grinned. "I think that those two are a lot alike." Cyborg nodded. "I'm surprised they haven't bonded over depressing poetry or something."

"She's taken to Star pretty well." The robotic teen chuckled. Robin frowned. "I think we've got a little love triangle here."

"Guys!" Beastboy stormed into the room. "Who told Ghost my name!"

"What?"

"She called me Gar! That's something only you guys know!" He glared at the two of them.

* * *

"So here's the new goody two shoes!" Johnny sneered. The Titans groaned. "I'm gonna beat you all to a bloody pulp!"

"Just what we need," Ghost mumbled, "A stupid testosterone filled teen."

"You stupid losers!" He charged at Ghost…who spun around and delivered a firm kick to his stomach. "Why you-" She lunged at him, and there was a whirlpool of punches and kicks.

Robin watched the fight, watched Ghost fight, and felt anger rise in his gut. He jumped in and gave Johnny a hard kick, knocking him out. He turned to Ghost, rage all over his face.

"Where's you learn to fight like that! Where!"

"Robin, chill man," Cyborg cut in.

Robin glared at the pale girl. "You fight like Slade! Answer me."

"I…." Ghost paused. "Slade…he _did_ teach me…but…I wasn't _ever_ his apprentice. I promise you that."

The Titan's leader stared at her. "But he taught you. He wouldn't do that unless you were his apprentice."

"It was convenient," she hissed.

"Let's just," Cyborg sighed, "let's just get back to the Tower. We can talk more there."

* * *

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! She mentally hit herself. _I gave myself away on the first fight!_

_'I told you it was going to be hard. Who thinks about how they fight? That's how you've done it or the last seven years. You didn't think to change it.'_

'I know.'

She came out of 'her' room, and forced herself to meet their accusing gazes.

Beastboy glared at her. "You're not another Terra, are you?" The others looked him, wondering how he expected her to know of Terra.

Ghost sighed. "Terra's a good person."

Raven scowled, "She betrayed us."

"She made a mistake. She payed for it." She paused. "She's here, now." The Titans looked around, confused. Angela sighed, "Cyborg, do you see my earring?" She pointed to the gem in her ear. "It helps hook Terra to me. There's also a chip in my head. You…You can hook the gem up to the Tower's computer."

Cyborg eyed the small girl suspiciously, then took the gem from her hand. He inserted it into the computer. "This'd better not be a virus."

"Hi," came the sheepish reply.

The Titans gaped at the screen. A young woman's face was on it. It…looked like Terra, only…older. She was wearing the same thing that Ghost was. "It's been a while."

Beastboy stared, "Terra?"

"Yeah." The pixelized Terra blushed.

"How?" Robin stared as well.

Ghost spoke up. "We….we're from the future. About seven years."

"Have we met you?" Raven eyed the girl. "There's something really familiar about you."

Ghost managed a weak smile. "Sort of. I'm kinda under a glamour right now. To avoid a paradox. I hope."

"But I have been to the future!" Starfire said, and Ghost noticed that her hand was holding Raven's.

She smiled inside; it seemed as though those two had had a moment of their own earlier. If she hadn't changed anything too drastically, it wouldn't be too long till their first kiss. They must have had a _really_ good talk earlier.

"I know Kory." Starfire stared at her.

"How do you know my name? I only told Friend Raven."

Angela really wanted to kiss the redhead.

"We were once friends." Ghost sighed.

"We are not anymore?" Starfire looked hurt.

"You're all dead," came Terra's response.

The room was silent.

A wry smile appeared on Ghost's face. "Nice going Markov. Good way to lessen the shock."

Ghost sighed. "You've…all been killed. And there are barely any people left alive…so I teamed up with Slade. Deathstroke had enough common sense to agree."

"Deathstroke?" Robin stared at her.

Ghost's eye sparkled. "Slade Wilson is Deathstroke the Terminator, father of three who are all deceased. You've been trying to find his real name and that's what he's been using. Almost ironic."

Beastboy glanced at Terra. "What about her?"

"When…it….came…" Ghost began.

"It?" Robin questioned.

"The Go'ran." Terra responded. "It's a demon. It eats pretty much everything. When Raven's father tried to enter our world…it hitched a ride."

Angela wiped away a tear, hoping no one had noticed. "Trigon and the Go'ran rule our world."

Terra spoke. "I was returned to normal when they came, but…I got injured in a fight. Slade rebuilt me. It was…horrible. When Angela…" She stopped when she saw their confused faces. "That's the name Ghost took when she came here."

"I allowed Terra to be…sort of put into my mind."

Silence.

Angela sighed. "It's going to happen soon. Real soon."

* * *

The Titans spent the next few weeks preparing for the coming threat. In order to prevent the crisis, they'd have to defeat the Bringer, the one who would lead the summoning of Trigon. And they'd have to get rid of Raven's chakra. All were looking for a spell to take care of that.

Angela had noticed her younger self and Kory spending a great deal of time together.

It was a good thing…but…

There wasn't a Kory for her.

And the question still remained: what would happen to Terra and herself after they'd fixed things? They couldn't remain there. Eventually they'd get the other Terra back, and she didn't think she'd be able to bear no being with Kory.

And how long could she hide who she was?

* * *

"Where has Friend Ghost gone?"

Raven shrugged. "She said that she wanted to meditate." She gave the redhead a kiss. "She…something about her doesn't seem right."

Starfire shrugged.

Raven allowed a small smile to slide onto her face. "Kory." She tried the name out on her lips. Ever since she and Starfire had first kissed, she had begun called the Tameranian by her real name (nickname anyway).

Starfire frowned.

The empathy looked at her girlfriend, confused. "What?"

"Nothing. I am having the deja of the vu." She leaned her head onto Raven's shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

"Friend Ghost says my name like that."

* * *

'_You okay?' Terra's voice was filled with concern._

"I don't know how much time I have left."

_'You can't even walk without me.' _It was true, for Angela's injuries, especially her leg one, should have prevented her from walking. Terra gave her strength.

"I think when this is over…I'll die."

* * *

It was almost time. Everything was falling into place. All he needed to do was get the final ingredient.

Once he had the Gem, there would be no stopping them.

* * *

Starfire flew in from the rain, fear etched on her face. She had tears flowing down her face and was sobbing uncontrollably.

Angela was the first one to get to her, and she pulled the sobbing girl close to her. "What's wrong?"

"There was a….a man…"there was a question in her voice. "He….he t-took Raven!" She let out another sob.

Everyone was quiet.

"The Bringer." Ghost frowned.

"We've got to go get her!" Beastboy snarled.

"Not yet." Ghost yelled. "There's one thing I need to do before we confront the Bringer.

"And what's that?" Robin glared at her.

She glared back.

"You don't want to know."

* * *

"Well now, it looks like I've got company." There was glee in his voice. "What would a Titan, all alone, be doing here?"

"Hello Deathstroke."

His eye widened. "Who are you?"

"An ally from the future. And I'm here to make you help me." She glared at him, ready to attack if need be.

"Where'd you get that eye patch?"

"You gave it to me."

"Am I to believe you? You could have taken it off my corpse, if I am not living in your time."

Ghost held out her hand, and there was nothing Slade could do to hide his shock. "That's…."

"Your wife's ring." A pause. "You gave it to me."

"I still have her ring." He stepped forward, examining the ring she wore. "It's older. Dented…rusted."

"Do you believe me?"

Silence.

"Yes."

* * *

"Hello Robin."

The boy whirled around. "Slade!" He glared at Ghost. "You brought Slade here!"

"Here's here to help us." She sighed, staring down at her monstrous arm. She looked Robin in the eyes. "He's here to help."

* * *

"Are you sure this is the place?" Beastboy looked questioningly at the pale girl.

"I'm sure."

It was on the very edge of town, an abandoned construction site. It wouldn't be easy fighting there. It was pouring and balance would be difficult.

"Hhellooo." He, or at least that's what they assumed it was. The Bringer had a silky, snake like voice. He was dressed completely in black robes with a hood over his face. Robin was pretty sure he saw snake eyes in there.

"Where is Raven!" Starfire demanded.

"Why sswould I tell you?" There was a smile in his voice.

"She's on the other side, at the top of the clock tower." Ghost gestured in the direction.

Cyborg gaped at her. "What clock tower?"

Ghost sighed. "The unfinished one. It should be the tallest 'building' here." She looked toward Robin, grinned, then yelled, "Titans…go!"

She lunged at the Bringer.

The rest of the Titans followed.

Starfire flew ahead, praying that she'd find Raven.

* * *

There was no way she could do this. She was in no condition to fight, and each blow she received made her weaker and weaker. Her punches were getting sloppier and sloppier.

Her powers would weaken her even more and that was something that she couldn't afford to have happen

_'Let me have a go!'_

Before she knew what was happening, a yellow aura encased a large rock nearby, levitating it toward the enemy. Terra let it fly.

She hadn't known Terra could do that.

_'Fly!'_

She couldn't though. She was too weak and to fly meant to fall.

Her leg was getting worse and worse. She wanted to cry out. Up until now, she'd been numb; she'd been able to ignore her wounds, but this fight was too draining.

She turned back to the group. "I'm going to catch up to Kory!" She ran.

* * *

Starfire made it to what was to have been the clock tower in record time. There was no way that she was going to lose her Raven.

Something bit her.

She looked down, wincing, to see a worm-like creature firmly clamped onto her leg.

She blasted it off.

And another one came.

Each time she blasted one, another took its place. They simply dug themselves up from the ground.

"Kory!" Starfire looked up, expecting to see Raven. Ghost was running, if you could call what she was doing running, towards her. "Are…" she gasped for breath, "Are you alright?"

"I am fine." No she wasn't, she was bleeding like crazy.

Ghost stared at her. Then knelt down and…healed her. "Let's go." She limped forward.

Starfire stared at the smaller girl in shock. "Raven?"

Ghost stared up at the tower. "I don't think I can fly up there."

"You can fly?"

_Chiisss!_

Ghost whirled around and pushed Starfire to the ground, getting herself in the way of the lunging worm. It hit her, hard.

Starfire blasted it. "Are you alright!" Ghost was gasping, wheezing. "I think your ribs may be broken."

Ghost managed a weak smile. "It doesn't matter. I didn't expect to live through all this. It's just…It's just so good to see you again."

"You are Raven."

Angela…Raven…smiled sheepishly. "Yeah."

"Why did you lie?"

"There couldn't be two of me walking around now could there?" She sighed. "I'm going to take my ring off now. I'll change back."

And suddenly Raven stood before her, older, taller, and still just as wonderful as she had ever been.

She handed the ring to Starfire.

Her eyes widened.

"The Bringer!"

"Why hello ladiesss." He hissed.

Raven glared at him. She raised her arms. And for the first time in seven years, she unleashed her powers. "Azerath, Metrion…Zinthos!"

Raven turned to the redhead. "Kory! Go get her!"

Starfire turned to leave, than ran up to the older Raven. And kissed her.

Starfire made her way to the tower.

Both Raven and Terra glared at the Bringer through the same eye, rage surging through them. They fought.

Starfire couldn't help but break into a smile when she saw her Raven. The smaller girl was laying on a pedestal, asleep.

"Raven! Wake up!"

She got no response. She stepped closer.

"Raven."

Still nothing.

Starfire knelt at her love's side, whimpering. "Please, wake up. Please!" She could her the other Raven fighting below her and she knew that the other girl would need help.

Starfire quickly touched her finger to the gem on Raven forehead, whispered a few words, and then removed the jewel.

"You may wake up now."

Still nothing.

Starfire slowly leaned down, and placed a small kiss on Raven's lips. "Please…"

Raven's eyes slowly opened. "Kory…"

Starfire's face broke out into a smile. "You are alright!" You leaned down and embraced Raven.

"Hello." Both girl jumped and saw the Bringer standing there, his hand grasping the older Raven's head. "I think you just messed this here whole ceremony up." He said it so cheerfully that it caught them off guard.

He threw Angela off the tower.

Angela was aware of herself falling. That was the key; she was aware. She wasn't about to let herself die now. She'd worked too hard.

She stopped.

She went up.

She was flying.

Not levitating.

Flying.

She glared at the Bringer. "Time to die."

* * *

"Gimme the controller Cy!" Beastboy lunged for the item, but the larger teen tossed it over to Robin. The green boy pouted, "Give it here! C'mon!"

Robin grinned, even though one of his arms was in a splint. He'd learned to deal with that ages ago.

"Look who's here to say hi!" Starfire's cheerful voice bounced through the room. She stood there smiling, holding a small violet haired baby who was smiling happily, cooing to herself. Raven stepped up from behind her, holding a small blond baby.

Beastboy grinned and bounded toward the four. He held each baby's hand. "Mornin' Terra! Mornin' Angel!" The babies smiled happily.

They were alive.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Well, there it is, my Masterpiece!  
I'm thinking about doing a sequel, tell me if you you all think I should.

Now, did everyone get the end?

Raven (and possibly Terra) did a spell that defeated the Bringer and let the two restart their lives as babies.

If I do a sequel, this will definately be explained in more detail.

* * *


End file.
